I Hate You and You Love Me
by hawt.reading.girl
Summary: Happens After Sealed With A Diss, Massie and The Pretty Committee Go Back To OCD And The Briarwood Boys Look Hotter Than Ever. Does Massie Have What It Takes To Be Alpha Again?
1. Stuff To Know

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique it belongs to Lisi Harrison. I used her story plot. I also don't own any brands.

This is my first story so I hope you like it. I've worked hard on it. So please don't copy. You can use my ideas if you credit me.

Also please review if you do please review nicely. I'll remember to read and review your story.

So here we start.

Introductions:

Massie Block: Time for a new school year! The pretty brunette is ready to rule grade 8, by stalking up on new clothes, new hair styles, and new make up. Over summer she lost about 10 pounds in weight and totally transformed her self to a super skinny, hawt, boy expert.

Dylan Marvil: She practically gained all the weight Massie lost. But good thing Massie called on a boy fast. Or else she'd freak about being this chubby.

Alicia Rivera: Totally ready to be a beta this year. She didn't change much in her looks this summer. Except her chest looks a little smaller! She is ready to beta over the school in preppy Ralph Lauren.

Kristen Gregory: Over summer OCD sent her to Chile to learn some new soccer skills. She going to be ready to make captain of the Sirens and the Tomahawks.

Claire Lyons: She can't believe that a year ago she moved to Westchester and was on Massie's LBR list.

Now that boys are at OCD she'll probably be on that list again.

Other Introductions:

Derrick Harrington: Still mad at Massie for being so immature, but when he sees her hot new transformation, he'll defiantly want to forgive her.

Cam Fisher: Still hasn't forgiven Claire, didn't even think about speaking to Nikki at camp.


	2. Only Gossip In The Range Rover

A/N: Hey guys, here is the first official chapter of my story, I Hate You and You Love Me. I hope you like it there will be more very soon.

The Block Estate

The Dining Room

12:13 P.M.

Saturday, September 1st

"Massie eat something. Please," Kendra pleated to her daughter who refused to eat the macaroni salad, Inez made for lunch.

"I'm not hungry," Massie insisted taking a sip of her peppermint tea.

Kendra shook her head at her daughter, "Massie if you don't eat something you're going to end up looking like Nicole Richie!"

"So what you're the one who is in to Pilates and Swedish diets." Massie shot back.

Her mother sighed and stormed into her bedroom.

Massie huffed and walked up the stairs to her room.

Once she climbed the flight of stairs she went into her room and sat down and put away more new clothes.

"Don't you love this Sevens mini skirt, Bean." Massie asked Bean who was lying in her bed.

Over the summer Massie totally transformed her self her over the summer new style, all new make-up by MAC and her usually light brown hair was now dyed jet black so in the sun it looks a reddish purplish mix.

HOLAGURRL: HEY MASS. CN'T WAIT 2 C U SCHOOL ON MONDAY.

MASSIEKUR: I NO I HVN'T SAW U AND THE PC ALL SUMMER!

HOLAGURRL? DID U DO ALL SUMMER?

MASSIEKUR: U NO THE USUAL BUY CLOTHES AND GO TO ASPEN 4 A MONTH.

HOLAGURRL: HOPE U DIDN'T LOOSE UR TAN!

Massie sighed. Alicia can be so boring sometimes.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: HEY MASS HOW WAS UR SUMMER?

MASSIEKUR: PRETTY GOOD? DID U DO?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: OCD SENT ME TO CHILE TO LEARN SOME NEW SOCCER SKILLS.

MASSIEKUR: AWESOME!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: R U READY 4 SCHOOL?

MASSIEKUR: YUP GOING 2 GO SHOPPING 1 MORE TIME THO.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: 4 WHAT?

MASSIEKUR: U NO A COUPLE OF LITTLE THINGS.

Massie opened up the new OCD rule book.

_Now that the Briarwood boys are joining in at Octavian Country Day, things are going to change._

_There will be only 6 groups, boy's soccer, boy's lacrosse, girls cheerleading and girl's field hockey, girl's basketball and co-ed chess. Every student must join a group._

_Every class is co-ed. Physical Education included._

MASSIEKUR: DID U READ THE RULE BOOK YET?

BIGREDHEAD: YUP. ? GROUP ARE YOU JOINING?

MASSIEKUR: CHESS, J/K. I DN'T NO YET.

The Block Estate

The Guesthouse

1:32 P.M.

Saturday, September 1st

Over in the guesthouse Claire was lying on there new black leather L shape couch the Block's bought the Lyons for there second year as "house mates."

Every time Claire thought about what the rest of the Pretty Committee did all summer, the only thing she could think of is that she was the only member who saw Massie all summer.

Her red-Swarovski-crystal-covered Motorola rung, she reached over to the black metal end-table.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, Claire." Massie said in a sing-song voice.

Claire's non-amused face perked up, "Hey Mass!"

"Are you busy," Massie asked.

Claire smiled; Massie was going to invite her over. "No."

"Want to come hang in my room?" Massie finally asked.

CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

IN/OUT

Briarwood/OCD

Housemates/Roommates

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

6:50 A.M.

Monday, September 3rd

"Miss Block, it's time to get up," Inez's voice came over the white intercom.

Massie rolled over onto her back, "'Kay Inez."

She rubbed her eyes and got up to walked to her shower and put it on almost freezing water.

Once she was done in the shower, she walked over to her mannequin and took her clothes off of it.

The Range Rover

First-Class Section

7:50 A.M.

Monday, September 3rd

"I still can't believe how great you look Mass," Alicia looking at her outfit.

She wore a light purple Rock & Republic denim mini skirt, a grey

Dior blazer, a grey Just Cavalli patent faux croc clutch, and purple Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Your outfit looks ah-mazing," Alicia complimented again.

Massie smiled and got out a bottle of grape vitamin water.

"Um, I have the new Dior patent quilted messenger bag, Alicia has a Ralph book bag and Kuh-Laire has a LL. Bean bag, thing." Massie told Dylan threw her new violet Motorola Krzr.

"Yah were like pulling up to your estate now."

Dylan jumped in the car and landed on Claire's lap.

"Get off me," Claire giggled-squealed.

Dylan got up laughing her head off and burped, "Oookkk."

The girls laughed all the way to Brickview apartments, where Kristen quickly jogged down the stairs into the Range Rover.

"What are you laughing at," Kristen asked confused, "My T.J. Maxx skirt."

Massie grinned, "Oh nothing."

Kristen lowered her head. She hated being picked up last.

"Ok Mass now that were all here I have some back to school gossip," Alicia said hoping to be the 'Gossip Queen' again.

"Tell." Massie said leaning toward her twirling her long black hair on her index finger.

"Ehmagawd! Your hair," Kristen giggled-squealed, "I love it!"

"Lovvve itt," Dylan burped.

Massie smiled, "Go Leesh."

"Well I heard Chris Abeley's parents sent him back to boarding school."

Claire giggled, "It's true. Layne told me. His parents wanted him out of hid depression phase."

"Wow." Massie replied with no emotion.

A/N: There hope you like it please review.


	3. Never Trust Your Locker Neighbor

A/N: Thanks to smsgurlieisinLOVE, Sophiiax3, lilMsFlirt, taylorlove01, rainbowlovee, fanfictprincess101, and weizgangster for being the first to review! I'll check out your stories soon.:)

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

Hallway

8:03 A.M.

Monday, September 3rd

The hallways were packed just like usual only heads turned when the Pretty Committee stormed threw the front doors.

"Massie totally lost weight." People whispered.

"Yah but she looks awesome." They whispered back.

Massie found five lockers side by sides, for her and the PC.

"I love your new lock," Claire giggled looking at Massie's purple-Swarovski-crystal locker lock.

Massie didn't answer her.

She just gave the rest of the Pretty Committee a knowing look.

Massie cleared her throat, "Kuh-Laire it's time for you to get a make over."

"Yah," Alicia piped in, "You can't go into 8th grade saying stuff like I love your lock."

Kristen and Dylan nodded in agreement.

Claire sighed, "Well I guess."

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

Hallway

8:07 A.M.

Monday, September 3rd

Just as the girls left there row of lockers Cam, Derrington, Josh, and Chris Polvert found four lockers right beside where the PC found there five lockers.

"Hey D, did you see Massie yet," Cam said punching him.

"No, have you," He punched back with a tinge of jealousy.

Cam shook his head no, "but I hear she lost a weight, dyed her hair, and looks totally hot."

"Nice."

Chris ran his fingers along a purple-Swarovski-crystal lock, "this looks like something Massie would have."

"I bet Derrick knows the combo," Josh teased.

"Yah well I'll show you I don't know it," He said taking the lock and putting in the numbers, 25-10-5.

Snap the lock unlocked and the door squeaked open.

"Oh my god," The guys said at the same time.

"Look in it," Polvert insisted.

Derrington looked around finding, pictures of her, Bean, Brownie, the PC, an aerial view of her estate, her in the pool floating on a purple chair with Todd Lyons spraying her with a water gun, he also found her schedule.

"Massie and I are in math together in like 15 minutes," Derrington sighed and added, "Great."

The guys laughed and high-fived each other.

"It's not funny," He lowered his head, "What if we have to sit by each other."

"When you see how hot she looks you'll want to sit by her," Kemp huffed after jogging up beside the guys.

"Who are you talking about?" Krista Davidson a math geek asked the guys taking an open locker beside Cam.

"Massie Block," Kemp said not knowing to keep quiet.

Krista nodded her head and put her book bag and metal shelves into the locker.

Cam elbowed Kemp and whispered, "Your not suppose to tell people about that stuff."

Once Krista left the boys started talking again.

"Let's look in Massie's gym bag," Kemp said probably hoping to find a bra or something.

"Yah," Polvert agreed throwing his fist in the air.

Derrington pulled out her purple Prada leather gym bag.

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

Hallway

8:18 A.M.

Monday, September 3rd

"Come on it's not like she gunna find out," Cam said.

"Yes she will," Derrington insisted, "she always does."

"Then I'll open it," Cam replied taking grabbing it away from him and opening the zipper.

A/N: Hope you like it, I know it's kind of short but it's getting late. But I'm having a little contest thing, in a review or personal message, put your first name, last name, and your favorite brand, and the first 5 people can be in the next chapter of my fanfict.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter it's not that important. Make sure you look for the 5 people in my story sorry if you weren't picked.

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

Hallways

8:17 A.M.

Monday, September 3rd

It took Cam a couple of minutes to get the zipper unstuck but as soon as he got it, the peered inside and found, only one small thing, four pictures of Massie and Derrington together in a photo booth at the mall, the first picture, Massie was sticking out her tongue and Derrick was pretending to bite on her ear, the second on they were just smiling, the third Massie was blushing while Derrington was kissing her on the cheek, and the last one they were in full on lip lock.

The guys turned to Derrington and his face turned beat red.

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

The Starbucks Kiosk

8:34 A.M.

Monday, September 3rd

"A short iced vanilla latte with non-fat milk." Kristen sighed digging in her bag for cash

"And Grande Blueberries and Crème Frappucciono with whip cream," Massie said cutting in so she could pay for both.

"Thanks," Kristen mouthed.

Massie smiled telling her it was okay, as her phone vibrated.

**Dylan: Dn't look now Derrington is right behind u & K.**

**Massie: Do u want me 2 get u, A, and C sumthing?**

**Dylan: Yea surprise us.**

"Can I also have can I have a tall double chocolate chip Frappuccino with whip cream and chocolate sauce." Massie ordered for Claire.

"Is that all?" Rhuben Jackson the barista asked.

"No, I would like a tall Cinnamon Dolce latte with whip cream and non-fat milk and a Grande iced raspberry Mocha with whip cream and non-fat milk." Massie finished.

"Massie," Derrington asked as she turned struggling to hold four Starbucks cups.

"Oh hey."

He looked at her, Wow. She looks good he thought, "Do you want me to help carry those cups?"

She shook her head no causing all of the drinks, ice, and whip cream to spill all over her gray blazer.

"Ehmagawd," She squealed.

Derrington chuckled, "I told you to let me help."

He grinned and grabbed some napkins and dabbed her face with them.

"Um well I'm going to go change my outfit," Massie said she was feeling nervous around him today. Probably because they haven't spoken in four months.

He waved bye.

**Massie: I spilt your guys drinks all over myself, so I'm going 2 change. **

**Alicia: Want anything I'm going back?**

**Dylan: I want a iced raspberry mocha.**

**Massie: Yes go back and buy me a blueberries & crème frappuccino.**

**Kristen: Grande?**

**Massie: Oui, Merci!**

**Dylan?**

**Kristen: its French 4 yes thanks.**

**Massie: C u soon.**

Massie rushed to her locker hoping no one will see her with lattes all over her outfit; she grabbed the only spare outfit she had and stormed into the bathroom.

Her new outfit was an Alice + Olivia royal blue and black diamond shift dress, leggings and black Dior knit botties.

She had just enough time to the Gossip Wall before she had to meet with the PC.

_Posted at 8:40 A.M._

It seems the "It" couple is back together. _Massie Block_ and _Derrick Harrington_ were spotted together at the _Starbucks Kiosk_, when _Massie_ spilt four drinks over her self and _Derrick_ was cleaning her up and _laughing_.

Posted By: Lauren Sheckler.

_Comments:_

Do u really think there 2gether again?

Morgan Hanley

Probably Massie got a hot new look!

Nikki Johnston

"Is it true," 9th grader Riley Jackson asked standing by Massie.

"What?" Massie sneered.

"That you and Derrick are back together," She flipped her hair like it was obvious.

"That is not true Derrick was just helping." Massie voice cracked. She felt like tears were going to pour.

Riley just snickered and left.

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

Math Class

9:30 A.M.

Monday, September 3rd

"Miss Block," Mr. Kayink sneered as Massie entered the class fifteen minutes late with a huge Starbucks cup in her hand.

"Yah," She sneered back putting one hand on her hip and taking a sip with her other one.

"You know how I feel about caffeine in class," He said rubbing his hands over his bald head.

Massie gave him a look that said wait-till-the-comeback-I-got-for-you, "Actually Mr. Kayink this drink has no caffeine in it."

The class watched with amazement.

"Well then Miss Block you know how I feel about people when they are late." He shout back.

"I'm sorry sir I had some lady things to take care of."

His face wrinkled, "Well then you must take the open seat next to Mr. Harrington.

"Great." Massie said under her breath.

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, it would have been longer but it's like 2:23 a.m. and I'm getting tired. Hope you liked it.:)


	5. Boy's Soccer

The Block Estate

The Spa

12:42 P.M.

Sunday, September 9th

"Here's to a crazy week," Massie said clinking drinks with The Pretty Committee.

The PC was celebrating the end of the crazy first week of school by relaxing in Massie's hot tub in the spa drinking White Chocolate Frappuccino's from Starbucks.

"Um Dylan, you got some whip cream on your nose," Massie giggled.

The rest of the girls giggled too as Dylan licked it of with her long tongue.

Massie rubbed her temples, "We still need find an activity to do."

"Mass just relax we will," Kristen reassured her.

Massie glared at her, "Easy for you, you can just join soccer."

"There's only boy's soccer!" Kristen shot back.

Massie was silent, "How about if you join cheerleading I'll join boys soccer."

Alicia looked confused, "Um Massie two things you suck at soccer and you not a boy."

Massie nodded, "I know but if Kristen tries cheerleading I'll try soccer."

"Deal," Massie asked.

"Deal."

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

The Halls

Monday, September 10th

"There's the sign-up sheet," Alicia pointed.

"Yup let's go," Massie said walking over.

Activity Sign-Up

Grade 8

Massie Block: Boys Soccer and Girls Cheerleading

Alicia Rivera: N/A

Dylan Marvil: Girls Field Hockey

Claire Lyons: Girls Basketball

Kristen Gregory: Girls Cheerleading

Massie wanted to see Kristen fail as a cheerleader so Massie joined it also.

"Why do not have to sign up for any thing, Alicia," Claire asked confused.

Alicia air-clapped, "because I'm doing the announcements again."

She checked her green Guess watch, "And I got to go right now."

_Hey! What's Up OCD and Briarwood. It's Alicia Rivera, today is the last day to sign-up for activities. So better run to the end of the hall and sign-up. Anyway today there is soccer practice at 3:30, and cheerleading at 5:30. Well that's all for today. This has been Alicia Rivera saying I Heart You!_

"Are you guys going to watch me try out for soccer," Massie asked when Alicia got back.

"Of course," They said nodding.

Derrington appeared, "you're trying out for _boy's_ soccer?"

"Yes got a problem with it." Massie raised her chin.

A/N: Oooh my story is getting intense! Please review and tell me if you like it.


	6. TryOuts

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

Soccer Field

3:33 P.M.

Monday, September 10th

"Your late," Coach Leblanc yelled at Massie as she just showed up jogging onto the field.

"Sorry Coach, I had to wait for my friends to bring me in these cleats," Massie said sticking out her Adidas Predators, "Aren't they cute?"

The Coach nodded and the boys watched in amazement.

"Okay boys lets get back to work," he blew on her whistle.

"Um Coach can you say team instead of boys," Massie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well uh I guess."

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

Soccer Field

4:00 P.M.

Monday, September 10th

"Water break!" Coach Leblanc yelled.

Massie has been trying her hardest for an half an hour; running around the track, dribbling the ball, heading it, and scoring goals on Derrington.

She felt so sweaty but she felt awesome.

"Hey Mass," Dylan greeted.

"Hey guys am I doing good," Massie asked.

Kristen frowned, Massie was doing awesome, there was a possibility she would even make the team.

The Coach blew his whistle.

"Oh sorry guys I got to go." Massie said jogging over to the circle were the boys were standing around the coach.

"Massie is doing awesome," Alicia said.

Dylan smiled, "why didn't she try that hard when we played for the sirens?"

Kristen sighed, "Because she wasn't playing on a team full of hot guys."

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

7:00 P.M.

Monday, September 10th

Massie just got home from soccer and cheerleading and already her IM was full of messages.

POLOLUVER: HEY MASS. U DID AWESOME TRY-OUTS!

MASSIEKUR: THNKS JOSH.

POLOLUVER: D & CAM R OVER CAM SAID GD LK, & D DN'T SAY ANYTHING.

MASSIEKUR: WELL TELL CAM I SAID GD LK 2 HIM 2.

She opened up a conversation with Alicia.

MASSIEKUR: U SHOULD DO SUMTHING 4 JOSH.

HOLAGURRL: Y?

MASSIEKUR: BCC HE JUST SAID I DID GD AT TRY-OUTS.

HOLAGURRL: WELL HIS B-DAY IS CUMING UP SOON.

HOLAGURRL: O BTW THERE POSTING THE SOCCER TEAM 2MORROW.

MASSIEKUR: I HOPE I MAKE IT!


	7. Ehmagawd

A/N: Hey readers! I see you guys liked my last chapter, so I had to write chapter 7! Here it is!

Starbucks

Drive-Thru

7:58 A.M.

Tuesday, September 11th

The girls begged Isaac to take them to Starbucks because they didn't want Massie to spill frappuccinos all over her again.

"Yummy this is good," Dylan took a sip.

Massie had convinced them all to buy Blueberries and Crème frappuccinos.

"So Mass are you nervous," asked Claire.

Massie nodded, "I really hope I make it."

Kristen groaned, "Just shut-up Massie you know you'll make it."

"Kristen come awn admit it your jealous, just because you were to scared to try out for the boys team and because now your not going to be the most athletic," Massie shot back.

Kristen started crying.

"And don't even think of asking for a ride back home to your _apartment_." Massie finished.

More tears ran down Kristen's cheeks, and no one said a word for the rest of the drive home.

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

The Café

12:30 P.M.

Tuesday, September 11th

"I can't believe Kristen just went off like that," Dylan gossiped.

Alicia raised her eyebrows, "I know and look who she's sitting with… no one!"

Kristen was sitting across the café by her self.

"Hey Massie hope you make the team you'll be awesome at left mid." Chris Polvert said sitting at the table next to the PC.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

"Hey Mass, good luck today," Cam high-fived her, and sat beside Polvert.

Alicia eyebrow raised, "Derrick not wishing Massie good luck."

Derrington blushed.

"Well good luck guys," Massie said getting up and throwing the rest of her salad in the garbage, "I'm going to go to my locker before they post the team."

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

The Halls

12:45 P.M.

Tuesday, September 11th

Coach Leblanc just pinned up the sheet and already boys were crowed around it.

"Excuse me," Massie said pushing her way threw.

Briarwood Tomahawks

Goalie's: Derrick Harrington, Ryan Leblanc, Leo Pat

Defenders: Josh Hotz, Jackson Leslie, Adam Mattie, Rob Tyler, Oliver Jacobs, Kyle Burton, Andrew Royal

Forwards: Michael White, Chad Ryan, Dustin Small, Brent Johnston, Chris Polvert, Jacob Kidd

Midfielders: Jon Cruz, Josh Felly, Freddie Felly, Matthew Brown, Cam Fisher, Brad Hannah, Massie Block

"Ehmagawd, you made the team Mass," Claire squealed.

"I know," Massie air-clapped.

Dylan gave her a hug, "Ehmagawd you just like that girl on _She's The Man."_

"Only hotter," Alicia giggled.

Over were the guys were.

"Did you hear that," Cam nudged Derrington.

Derrington frowned, "Yup."


	8. You Make Me Sick

A/N: Hey guys, there's a really bad flu going around my school and guess what I have it. : ( So I was in bed most of the day so I wrote this chapter. It's very juicy. : P

Octavian Country Day School/ Briarwood Academy

Math Class

9:15 A.M.

Wednesday, September 12th

Massie had just made it to math class right on time. She was kind of looking foreword to sitting next to Derrington. Massie finally admitted that she wanted him back, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Hey Derrick," Massie said cheerfully, sitting in her seat beside him.

"Hey Massie," he mumbled.

Massie sighed he was acting like this ever since he found out she was trying out for soccer, "What is your problem! I thought everything was normal between us! But now you're Mr. Mumble." Good thing Mr. Kayink wasn't in the classroom, because she was talking kind of loud.

He rubbed his eyes, "you."

"What about me," She asked.

"I kind of want you back Mass," he mumbled.

Massie mouth dropped, "Derrick you ruined my life, you don't even get it! You think you can just get me back just like that but, you know what you can't."

Massie had always taught The Pretty Committee never to cry in public, and now she was in math class, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, and mascara running. But then Derrington had to make thing worse, he bent down and lip-kissed her.

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

9:32 A.M.

Wednesday, September 12th

Massie had lied to the nurse telling her she had the cramps. She didn't want to face the school, and Derrington. She still couldn't believe what he did to her. But yet she still liked him.

**Massie: did u guys hear yet?**

**Alicia: bout u and Derrington?**

**Massie: yup:(**

**Alicia: then yup. It's all over the gossip wall.**

**Massie: ugh great.**

**Alicia: did u go home?**

**Massie: yah. But I'll b back 11.**

Massie didn't really want to go back but she had soccer practice after school and she just couldn't miss that.

**Derrick: Block I'm sry I just really miss u I guess.**

A/N: Hey guys its short I know but don't hate me. Oh btw check out the story A new school equals a new clique, it's so awesome I love it so much. The writer only has one chapter up but it's is so awesome! Check it out.


End file.
